THE QUIDDITCH INCIDENT
by morgy
Summary: Sick, sick, just plain gross- yay!


THE QUIDDITCH INCIDENT  
  
(if you like this fic, please check out others by author- 'morgy' (stands for more orgy..anyway) ENJOY! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!)  
  
=============================================================  
  
"Ron, what the hell are you doing here??" Harry yelled.  
  
"Ron here, is our new seeker.." Oliver Wood strolled over. Déjà vu thought Harry from when Malfoy was Slytherin's new seeker. Right....he snapped back to the present. But what?- this wasn't Malfoy's position, this was his, Harry's own position!!  
  
"I don't understand, what is Ron doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Harry, um..sorry but.. well we all think it- well you..suck!" Angelina replied. Oliver winked at her and she blushed. He then put his hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Ron's great you know, just what we need at this time for our Quidditch team. He'll fit right in here." They smiled at each other sweetly. Something's wrong, Harry thought.  
  
"But this is stupid. You must be kidding, right?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, Harry. Get lost. You're a LOSER and we don't want you on our team!" Alicia yelled. Oliver winked at her and she blushed.  
  
OK then, Harry thought. Déjà vu, déjà vu- something was really wrong.  
  
Fred and George Weasley were laughing at Harry's confusion. The group including Ron formed a wall to push Harry off the Quidditch pitch. Hurt, he gave in.  
  
"OK..I'll leave. I just..I just want to say to you though Ron that..I was you friend...BUT I'M NOT ANY MORE!!"  
  
"Very good Harry," Ron cracked up, "If you weren't so stupid, you'd realise you don't have any friends!"  
  
Harry stormed off. How could Ron join the Gryffindor Quidditch team? He wasn't even a good flier! He couldn't play Quidditch for crap!! But to take his position!!! He was furious and very confused. He decided to watch Ron fly from the side of the pitch and see how badly he'd do so he could make fun of him later. Oliver Wood's voice reached him from the centre of the pitch.  
  
"OK CELEBRATION!! RON IS OUR NEW SEEKER!! YAY!! Let's all pig out!!" and Harry saw them pull out assorted food from their cloaks and proceed to stuff themselves.  
  
When had they ever had a party before?, Harry wondered. What had changed now? He realised when Angelina yelled "HARRY HAS LEFT- YAY!!!"  
  
"Hey, hold up people!" Oliver said through a mouthful of food. He finally swallowed. "I have an announcement to make!" All eyes were on him now- all adoring, most lustful. Oliver continued. "I realised that after, ahem, 'auditioning' Ron for a reserve beater position, I found that I had stopped having fun in Quidditch and that was all because of Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry, my sexual frustration and his focus on the game, his up-tightness caused me to keep pushing you guys to work harder and for that I'm sorry." He paused. The females on the team first were shocked then even more horny. "So, he's bisexual," they thought.  
  
Oliver continued, "So guys, when Ron came to me with the question that..well..Ron can tell you!"  
  
"Yep! I said, "If I sleep with you, could you make me the Gryffindor seeker instead of Harry?"" He smiled sweetly at Oliver. "And he agreed!!"  
  
Clapping and cheers started from the rest of the team.  
  
"So guys, don't worry! I'm not taking sides or anything! I love you all!!" Oliver told them.  
  
This stopped Angelina and Alicia's bitch fight and they ran to hug Oliver.  
  
"Oh yeah, baby!" Oliver cried as he hugged the whole team.  
  
Harry felt weird. He really wanted to be on the team for all seven years, but now? Oliver had dismissed him so easily. Would it be different if I had slept with him?, he thought, I would do anything to get back on the team....  
  
Days passed and Ron was never in the common room. He'd always be off in Oliver's room. DOING STUFF. Doing stuff WITHOUT Harry. Hermione couldn't care less, all she cared about was marks. THIS WAS QUIDDITCH, the only thing Harry was good at. Obviously Harry had to get better at something else, SOMETHING THAT MATTERED. Harry had to please Oliver, MORE than Ron.  
  
Harry started a strict training regime. He was going to get some muscles! Yes! That would please Oliver. Ron was just skinny and flabby.  
  
Harry started to get muscles. NOONE NOTICED. Hermione thought he was getting fat. Oh well, only Oliver mattered. Oliver and Ron's relationship was known by everyone, they were 'lovebirds'. Every night Ron would sleep over at Oliver's bedroom. Sometimes the whole Gryffindor house got no sleep. Harry couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He decided to take action. That night, loud groans echoed throughout the castle. All Harry had to do was follow the noises and he would find them.  
  
He reached the dungeon they were in. Outside, hanging around, were Angelina and Alicia, acting as bodyguards for Oliver and Ron, who had both become idols for them.  
  
"You need to tell us the password before you can enter!" they yelled at Harry, standing next to them.  
  
"Shhh! Please be quiet!" he whispered, afraid that Oliver or Ron would come out to investigate. There was no break in the groaning and Harry sighed, relieved (but jealous!). Actually, Harry was having quite a nice time just listening. Harry couldn't stand it. Harry couldn't stand it, "I have to get in there!" he yelled to no avail.  
  
Harry had an idea! His invisibility cloak! Harry rushed to get it and came back in it. Harry had run especially fast to catch some of the action, but when he returned Angelina and Alicia had gone. The door to the dungeon was open. Harry turned to leave, devastated.  
  
Suddenly, he heard some groaning. It got louder very quickly. Yes! Harry quickly rushed into the dungeon. It was dark and he could just hear the four of them breathing heavily. Harry was enjoying this very much.  
  
After some time, the four of them had.finished. Harry, in the shadows, whimpered.  
  
"Hey Ron! Did you hear that?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Huh?" answered Ron.  
  
"Please, continue. Keep going," said Harry, invisible.  
  
"I don't mind," said Oliver.  
  
"Yeah," everyone agreed.  
  
"Hey, do you want to join?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Er, no. I think I actually enjoy listening, so if you don't mind, I'll just stand here, listening."  
  
"Sure, no problem. Suit yourself," replied Oliver.  
  
Then they went at it again. AND AGAIN. AND AGAIN. Harry also went AGAIN and AGAIN. But ALWAYS in his invisibility cloak.  
  
On another note, Gryffindor lost the house cup, but Oliver couldn't care less since the team was 'satisfied'.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
